In order to ensure consistent color reproduction by a printing apparatus on a print media, it is common to perform a calibration process on the printing apparatus. Different technologies are known to implement a printing apparatus, e.g. inkjet printers, offset printing, etc., but all technologies may be subject to drifting away from a calibrated state over time.